possessive
by Kazuma Arakida
Summary: Kyuhyun tidak suka sekretaris pribadi sekaligus kekasihnya, Sungmin, mendekati kliennya walaupun hanya utk sekedar urusan bisnis. dan setiap mereka bertengkar, mereka akan berakhir dgn baju yg berserakan dan tubuh yang telanjang. RnR? NO BASHING!


**xx Kazuma Arakida xx  
>present<strong>

**Kyuhyun x Sungmin  
>KyuMin<strong>

**They belong to each other  
>this fic is mine.<strong>

**xx Rated : M, xx  
>NC - ?<br>Romance, YAOI, Mature  
>Ga suka YAOI Back aja~<strong>

**A/N : **Oke, ini 2nd fic rated M KyuMin dari author.  
>author sih tetep bilang kalo ini ga HOT. tapi kalau di baca<br>dalam mood yang baik, lumayan buat panas juga^^v  
>author tau ide ceritanya biasa aja.<br>tapi ini adalah REAL karya author sendiri. se-REAL KyuMin^^  
>udah gitu, konfliknya ga berasa.<br>karena memang author ga niat buat bikin konflik di cerita ini.  
>fokus ke NC sih, hehe<br>**REVIEW **itu **wajib**. Tinggalkan jejak kalian **walaupun hanya titik.**  
>karena itu adalah penyemangat author untuk membuat fic lainnya^^<br>**NO FLAME, BASHING, atau apalah itu review yang bersifat menjatuhkan.  
><strong>hargailah, kalau memang jelek ga usah pakai ngehina. Nyantai aja ngereviewnya^^  
>sudahlah, langsung saja.<br>BACA dan REVIEW^^  
><strong>Enjoy ne~<strong>

**-POSSESIVE-**

Cho Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Bertahun-tahun berpacaran dengan namja aegyo Lee Sungmin membuatnya sedikit banyak dapat meniru kebiasaan namja imut itu, termasuk dalam hal mempoutkan bibir saat sedang kesal.

"Kyunnie~ Sudahlah. Aku hanya membuat agar dia menyetujui penanda tanganan kontrak saham kita dengan perusahaannya," kata Sungmin yang sekarang sedang duduk di samping Kyuhyun di dalam ruang kerja namja tingi kurus itu.

Kyuhyun masih tetap diam. Dia mengeluarkan PSPnya dan mulai sok sibuk dengan benda hitam yang selalu menemaninya itu. Tapi kali ini dia sedang dalam mood yang benar-benar buruk. Dan sang PSP sepertinya tidak bisa membantu banyak. Bayangan Sungmin yang digandeng manja oleh Sunny, yeoja yang kali ini jadi rekan bisnisnya, masih teringat jelas. Kebetulan kejadian itu memang baru sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

"Kyunnie~" rengek Sungmin lagi sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Kyuhyun. Ini akan jadi masalah lagi. Dia agak menyesal kenapa malah ikut terhanyut dalam kegiatan merayu klien tadi.

"Kau itu hanya sekretaris pribadiku! Jadi yang seharusnya membujuk klien itu aku! Mentang-mentang wajah aegyomu itu selalu di puji oleh yeoja centil itu kau jadi besar kepala, hah?" seru Kyuhyun. dia melempar PSP tak berdosa itu begitu saja ke atas meja.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Selalu saja seperti ini setiap kali dia mendekati klien. Padahal niatnya hanya agar Kyuhyun lebih gampang mendekati klien itu. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya mereka bertengkar hanya karena Kyuhyun yang cemburu. Untungnya mereka membahas permasalahan mereka saat sudah ada di kantor berdua seperti ini. Jika tidak? Kyuhyun akan malu karena ketahuan bahwa dia adalah namjachingu yang sangat posesif.

"Aku kan sudah bilang! Aku tidak suka melihat siapa pun mencoba mendekatimu, Lee Sungmin! Jangan coba-coba atau aku akan benar-benar mengacuhkanmu!" ancam Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Memang kau bisa mengacuhkanku?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin. "Kau menantangku? Baiklah! Jangan harap aku mau menegurmu duluan mulai dari saat ini! Aku sedang benar-benar kesal, Lee Sungmin!"

"Ya! Ini hanya masalah sepele, Cho Kyuhyun!" kata Sungmin.

"Aniyo! Hari ini Sunny-sshi, meeting beberapa waktu lalu Siwon-sshi, sebelumnya Yunho-sshi, lalu Victoria—"

"A-a! Vic itu tertarik padamu!" potong Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mendata siapa saja yang sudah membuatnya cemburu.

"Seohyun-ss—"

"Dia juga tertarik padamu! Bahkan kau punya emailnya, kan?" lagi-lagi Sungmin memotong perkataan kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Donghae-sshi! Ah ya, dia! Padahal sekretaris pribadinya waktu itu adalah kekasihnya. Lee Hyukjae itu adalah kekasihnya," kata Kyuhyun.

"Bagaiman kau bisa tahu itu adalah kekasihnya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mereka teman satu fakultasku dulu," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, apa kau sudah tidak marah lagi?" tanyanya saat sadar nada suara Kyuhyun sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Hn? Ani! Aku masih marah! Sudahlah, kembali ke meja kerjamu!" perintahnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya mengusir Sungmin dari hadapannya.

"Ya! Kyunnie~" rengek Sungmin tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia memasang jurus andalannya. Mempoutkan bibir pulmnya, memasang wajah aegyo dan menarik-narik ujung baju Kyuhyun. Dia hanya akan bersikap seperti ini saat Kyuhyun marah padanya. Jika hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, Sungmin tidak akan mau bersikap seperti ini. Malu dengan umurnya yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lagi. Pipi putih yang chubby menggemaskan, mata foxy yang menghanyutkan, bibir pulm menggoda, rambut hitam indah, jidat indah mulus yang bersih dari jerawat, kancing baju yang terbuka memperlihatkan dada atasnya yang putih. EH? Tidak! Dia sedang marah dan bukan saatnya memperhatikan bagian dada bidang yang selalu dia tandai itu. Dia tidak seharusnya berfikir pervert saat ini. Ya, meski di mana pun mereka berdua, pikiran Kyuhyun tak akan jauh-jauh dari sana.

"Apa aku begitu bersikap mesra pada Sunny-sshi?" gumam Sungmin sambil terus menunjukkan wajah seperti balita yang tidak dibelikan permen kapas atau balon.

"Mwo? Kau masih bertanya? Dia bersandar manja padamu saat rapat belum di mulai! Kau mengantarkannya membeli makan siang, berbicara dengan memangilnya 'Sunny-ah' dan dia memanggilmu 'Minnie-oppa'! Itu terlihat tidak professional, Lee Sungmin! Ah tidak, bahkan sangat tidak professional! Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu pada klien pada saat jam kerja dan sedang akan rapat! Dan lagi, sejak kapan orang lain ku izinkan memanggilmu Minnie?" serunya penuh emosi.

Sungmin memandang wajah tampan namjachingunya itu. Dia masih mengerutkan bibirnya kesal. "Saat Vic disini kau juga begitu," katanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada yeoja tinggi itu!" kilah Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu artinya kau hanya tertarik padaku?" goda Sungmin sambil memamerkan senyuman dan gigi kelincinya. Dia makin merapatkan duduknya pada Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie~" rengeknya.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kali dia duduk berdekatan dengan Sungmin, mengingat hubungan mereka yang memang sudah lama. Tapi selalu saja seperti ini. Selalu saja detak jantungnya tidak bisa dikendalikan. Tapi dia tidak mau luluh dengan mudah kali ini. Biasanya saat dia sedang cemburu dan Sungmin merengek padanya, dia akan langsung luluh dan mereka berakhir di mobil, sofa atau lantai ruang kerja ini dalam keadaan telanjang. Yah, kalian mengertilah maksudnya.

"Jangan salahkan wajah manisku jika semua orang lebih mudah berinteraksi denganku, Kyunnie. Wajah dinginmu ini seharusnya diubah sedikit," kata Sungmin sambil menyentuh-nyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang tidak se-chubby pipinya itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Jangan menyentuhku seperti bayi seperti itu!," gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau memang bayi, bayi besarku," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menatap Sungmin. Dan matanya langsung menatap bibir merah yang tersenyum manis itu. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan kembali mentap lurus ke depan. "Jika aku terus kalah, kau akan mengulanginya lagi," katanya.

Sungmin menggeleng dengan mata membulat imut. "Aniyo, aku berjanji," kata Sungmin dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya bersamaan, sign peace andalannya.

"Dulu kau juga berjanji seperti itu, Lee Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun.

"Mereka yang selalu mendekati kalau begitu," sangkal Sungmin.

"Dan kau menerimanya. Kau menerima mereka mendekatimu," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Menolak didekati dan membuatmu sulit untuk berhubungan dengan mereka? Lagi pula aku tidak seperti sekretaris lain yang bisa di bawa ke hotel," kata Sungmin. Dia mengelus-ngelus bahu Kyuhyun.

"MWO? Di bawa ke hotel? ANDWE!" seru Kyuhyun panik.

"Diamlah, Kyu! Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Aku tidak akan seperti itu. Hubungan yang aku jalin dengan semua klien kita itu hanya sebatas pertemanan biasa. Aku tidak tertarik untuk punya hubungan lebih dengan mereka. Jika kau melihat kami sangat dekat sampai kau cemburu seperti ini, itu hanya karena mereka yang mendekatiku. Sekali lagi, aku tidak tertarik punya hubungan lebih dengan mereka. Siwon-sshi itu bahkan sudah ber'istri'. Yunho-sshi itu tunangan Jaejong-ah. Kau ingat dia? Namja cantik yang dulu pernah ikut dengan kita saat ada meeting lokasi dengan Yunho-sshi? Aku tidak tertarik, Kyuhyunnie," kata Sungmin menjelaskan lagi. sudah berkali-kali juga dia menjelaskan ini pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam. Dia berfikir ulang. Siwon-sshi terlihat sangat dekat dengan Sungmin saat mereka meeting beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bahkan Siwon-sshi berusaha untuk bisa selalu dekat dengan Sungmin. Selalu menatap Sungmin intens, padahal sebelum rapat di mulai Kyuhyun sudah memberi tanda di leher putih Sungmin bahwa kelinci putih itu sudah ada yang punya. Tapi entah kenapa Siwon-sshi terlihat nekat bahkan sampai ingin mengantar pulang. Untung saja Sungmin menolak karena melihat wajah kusut Kyuhyun. Saat itu Siwon-sshi memang tidak tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah namjachingu Kyuhyun. Dan mereka bertengkar sedikit. Lalu mereka berakhir dengan bercinta di atas mobil yang terparkir di parkir khusus di basement kantor.

Yang terjadi dengan Yunho-sshi pun begitu. Mereka sempat meeting beberapa kali dan setiap meeting adalah saat di mana Kyuhyun belajar untuk melatih emosinya agar tidak meledak-ledak di muka umum. Yunho-sshi memang biasa saja, tapi di balik sifat tenangnya itu terselip sedikit godaan agar Sungmin bisa pergi dengannya saat di luar jam kerja. Dan tentu saja Sungmin menolak karena merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Dan mereka berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil beserta baju yang berserakan di lantai ruang kerja. Dan tentang namja cantik yang Sungmin bilang tadi sejujurnya Kyuhyun lupa.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Tangannya memeluk dada namja kurus itu. "Berhenti bertengkar karena ini, Kyunnie. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali aku hanya mau denganmu. Aku tidak akan macam-macam," bisik Sungmin. Sesekali dia mencium kecil leher Kyuhyun yang beberapa hari ini tidak terjamah karena kesibukan mereka.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak menerima ciuman Sungmin. Tapi dia tetap terlihat tenang padahal sedikit getar-getaran sudah merasuk kedalamnya.

"Apa setelah pertengkaran ini selesai kita akan berakhir dengan tubuh yang err… telanjang lagi, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin canggung sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun. Dia yakin wajahnya memerah saat mengatakan ini.

DEG! Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "A-aku belum memaafkanmu!" serunya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. "Aissh! Sudahlah! Terserah kau saja!" katanya kesal dan berdiri dari duduknya. Rasanya percuma saja berbicara dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang sangat emosi.

Tapi… SREET! Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar namja putih itu tidak pergi. Membuat Sungmin limbung dan terjatuh dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Arra arra, aku memaafkanmu," kata Kyuhyun pelan. Dia kalah lagi.

"Jinjja?" tanya Sungmin sumringah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah. Dia melengos. Yang pasti, dia tidak pernah menyesal mengalah pada Minnienya ini.

Sungmin tertawa sambil melonjak-lonjak kegirangan di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun. "Gomawo, Kyunnie~ aku berjanji mulai saat ini aku akan menjaga diriku dari klien-klien itu," katanya.

"Ne ne," jawabnya. Sungmin langsung memeluknya erat. "Min, apa boleh kita berakhir dengan telanjang berdua lagi?" tanyanya.

BLUSH! Wajah Sungmin memerah. Dia menatap mata namja tercintanya itu. "Akh!" gumanya kaget saat Kyuhyun mengangkatnya dan membuat Sungmin berada di posisi yang pas dan nyaman untuknya. Membuat genital mereka bertemu di bawah sana.

"Kau yang memintanya tadi, Minnie," kata Kyuhyun dan tanpa menunggu lama langsung meraup bibir merah Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hmmn…" desah Sungmin saat merasakan bibir lembut Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya. Melumat pelan, menikmati setiap inci bahkan hingga sudut terkecil dari bibir pulm menggoda itu. Sudah sejak tadi pikiran Kyuhyun tergoda pada Minnienya ini.

Kyuhyun menjilat bibir itu dan mengemut bibir bawah Sungmin dengan keras, meminta akses agar lidahnya dapat bertemu dengan lidah hangat Sungmin. Tangannya sudah membuka kancing baju Sungmin dengan tidak sabar. Sedang tangan Sungmin sudah menyelinap di antara rambut coklat Kyuhyun, meremas pelan agar ciuman ini menjadi lebih panas. Dia membuka mulutnya pelan dan dengan tidak sabar lidah Kyuhyun menerobos masuk. Berbagi saliva sehingga menciptakan sebuah irama baru dari ciuman mereka.

"Anghhn!" sentak Sungmin saat jari nakal Kyuhyun menyerang nipple kecilnya. Meremas, menyubit kecil.

Ciuman itu turun ke leher putih Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menengadah memberi jalan lebih agar seluruh lehernya yang sensitif itu dapat di jamah oleh lidah dan bibir lembut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjilat, meghisap bahkan mengigit kasar leher tak berdosa itu. Memberi banyak tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah disana. Sungmin menggelinjang geli saat dua titik sensitifnya dikuasai Kyuhyun. Leher dan nipplenya.

"Ahnnn… Ah!" desah Sungmin saat tangan Kyuhun yang bebas ikut meremas genitalnya yang ada di antara perut mereka. Sungmin dapat merasakan genital Kyuhyun yang mulai membesar dan menegang.

Sungmin tak malu kalah. Ditariknya kemeja Kyuhyun membuat semua kancing yang terpasang di sana terlepas entah kemana. Hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu betapa nakalnya Sungmin saat sedang bercinta seperti ini.

"Kau merusak bajuku lagi, Min," kata Kyuhyun. Dia menatap pasrah kemejanya yang kini hanya memiliki dua kancing tersisa di sana.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyunnie~" desah Sungmin seduktif sambil menjilat belakang telinga Kyuhyun. Memberi tanda juga di sana. Dia juga tidak ingin ada yeoja yang mengambil evil tampannya ini.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan saat merasakan tubuhnya yang polos bersentuhan dengan tubuh polos Sungmin. Dia menciumi bahu Sungmin yang putih bersih. Sungguh tubuh ini membuatnya candu. Tangannya meremas bongkahan pantat Sungmin yang seksi.

"Anghh, Kyuh," desah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin lagi dan mendudukkannya di sofa. Dia berdiri di depan Sungmin sambil melepaskan celananya. Matanya terus menatap Sungmin yang terengah dengan banyak tanda merah ditubuhnya dan mata sayu serta bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Dia menurunkan celana serta dalamannya sekaligus. Membut genitalnya yang menengang teracung keluar dari sarangnya.

"Kau mau? Dia rindu bibirmu, Min," kata Kyuhyun smbil mengelus-ngelus benda besar dan panjang itu.

Sungmin bersemu. Perlahan dia memajukan duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan genital Kyuhyun. Dielusnya pelan, sesekali dia melirik Kyuhyun diatasnya yang mendesah tak tahan. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggesekkan benda itu di pipi chubbynya, merasakan betapa tegangnya benda itu sekarang. Diremasnya pelan.

"Anghh, Minh!" desah Kyuhyun. "M-masukh-an!" perintahnya tak tahan saat Sungmin beralih menciumi ujung genitalnya. Tanpa diperintahkan dua kali, Sungmin langsung memasukkan benda kesayangannya itu ke dalam mulut basahnya.

"Oughh, Minhh! Y-yahh…" desah Kyuhyun makin menjadi.

"Ehmm ehmm…" desah Sungmin tertahan. Mulutnya menikmati genital Kyuhyun sedangkan tangannya dengan nikmat membelai dan memainkan twinball Kyuhyun.

"Angh… Cu-cukuph! Minnnieehh…" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin agar berdiri dihadapannya. Menghentikan kegiatan nikmat Sungmin. Dengan cepat tangannya melepaskan celana Sungmin agar mereka sama-sama naked. Jarang-jarang sekali dia naked duluan seperti ini.

"Ahh Kyuhh~" desah Sungmin saat semua celananya sudah terlepas dan Kyuhyun membelai pantat montoknya yang polos. Membuat tubuh mereka makin merapat dan genital mereka menjadi saling bergesekan nikmat.

Tangan nakal Kyuhyun mulai mengelus-ngelus lubang kenikmatan faforitnya di belakang Sungmin. "Tak usah pakai banyak pemanasan ne, Minnie-ah?" tanyanya.

"Enghh! N-ne~" desah Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dan membawa namja putih manis itu ke dalam ciuman panjang mereka lagi. Saling melumat, menggigit, menyentuh, bergesekan panas. Dia mengangkangkan Sungmin, memperlihatkan lubang merah muda yang merekah minta segera di isi. Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Sudah berkali-kali dia melihat ini, tapi tetap saja getaran dan debaran yang terasa seperti saat pertama kali melakukan.

"Bersiaplah, Min…"

..

.

"Angh~ Aaahhh~"

Desahan-desahan erotis menggema ke seluruh ruangan berukuran lumayang luas itu. AC yang menyala bahkan tak sanggup untuk menahan buliran keringat yang keluar dari seluruh pori-pori dua anak manusia yang bergumul, telanjang, saling bergesekan kulit tanpa terkecuali. Seluruh baju yang tadinya terpakai rapi di badan indah mereka, sudah berserakan di lantai. Kemeja yang tergeletak begitu saja di sofa tamu yang memang sangaja diletakkan diruangan ini, celana panjang yang sudah tak lagi jelas di mana letaknya, bahkan celana dalam yang seharusnya menutupi genital mereka—yang sekarang sedang tegang sempurna, bahkan salah satunya sudah memasuki yang lainnya—sudah teronggok tak terbentuk.

Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali Sungmin mengerang, mengejang. Sejak pertengkaran mereka berakhir tadi Kyuhyun masih menikmati tubuhnya seperti ini. Seperti biasa. Entah sudah berapa kali berganti posisi dan tempat.

"Angh~ Y-yah~ Di-disanahhh~ Uhmm~" desah Sungmin yang sekarang sudah tertidur di meja kerja dengan badan yang bergoyang—tersentak. Matanya setengah tertutup menikmati genital panjang dan besar yang menusuk-nusuk lubang sempitnya di bawah sana. Bibir merahnya sedikit terbuka, berusaha mencari oksigen agar dia tidak mati kehabisan nafas. Tidak lucu jika tiba-tiba terpampang di headline news koran seluruh Korea besok pagi mengabarkan dia mati karena kehabisan nafas akibat bercinta.

"Ahh~~ Minh! S-sempith ahkh!" Kyuhyun yang berada di Sungmin ikut mendesah hebat merasakan genitalnya begitu kuat di jepit lubang nikmat itu. Dia menatap wajah namja yang ada di bawahnya, sungguh seksi, sungguh membuat libidonya naik ke tingkat maksimum. Dan yang pasti membuat genitalnya makin membesar sempurna di bawah sana.

"Uuhh! More-kh! Terushh! Akh akh! T-tusuk ah kanh ter-rushh!" desah namja bergigi kelinci itu. Badannya terus tersentak-sentak erotis. Dia menggelinjang tak tahan. Berkali-kali benda panjang itu menyentuh titik kenikmatannya di dalam sana.

"Ohh~! Sebuth namakuh, Minnieh! M-meminta akh-lah!" perintah namja berambut coklat yang kini memperlambat sodokannya di hole yang berkedut itu.

"OH GOD! L-lebih ce-aahh-path! J-jang-uhh-an pe-uukh-lan!" desah Sungmin frustasi. Lubangnya meminta di tusuk lebih cepat, belum lagi genitalnya yang menegang minta dipuaskan.

"Memintalah, Minnie-ku~" desah Kyuhyun yang kini meraih genital namja tercintanya yang ada dibawahnya itu. Dielusnya pelan, merasakan genital yang tidak lebih besar dari miliknya sendiri itu berkedut ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Mendengar Sungmin yang disentuhnya mendesah kuat, membuatnya makin mengocok genital itu seirama dengan tusukan genitalnya sendiri di dalam lubang kenikmatan itu.

"Oukh! Kyuhyunniehhhk!" seru Sungmin, kini wajahnya memerah. Dia menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya sendiri meminta agar Cho Kyuhyun lebih menancapkan genitalnya di dalam lubangnya yang selalu meminta lebih itu. "Ah ku mohhhon, Kyuhhh~ Ce-cepath tusukh! AHHH~!" desahnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Cho Sungmin, kauhh sungguh ni-khh-mathh~" desahnya menyebut nama namja yang ada dibawahnya itu. Dia menurut, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan genitalnya hingga hanya ujungnya saja yang tersisa. "Akuh akan cepat, Min," bisiknya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyuhyun menyentak keras dan cepat hole Sungmin!

"AHHH~~ KYUUHH~" desah Sungmin. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Sungmin makin tersentak-sentak.

Peluh sudah membasahi dahi keduanya. Kyuhyun masih menusuk dalam lubang Sungmin, menekan-nekan titik kenikmatan namja yang kini makin merengek minta dipuaskan itu. Sedangkan tangannya masih sibuk mengocok genital Sungmin. Dan kini, bibirnya menyerbu bibir pulm Sungmin yang terbuka, membagi nafas. Membuat Sungmin menahan desahannya dan meremas-remas rambut coklat Kyuhyun. Sungguh semua gerakan tubuh Kyuhyun membuatnya gila!

"Cepath cepath! Ahh~ sedikth lagihh~~!" desah Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya.

"Ah! Ah! Ne, bersama, Minh~!" sahut Kyuhyun dan makin cepat menusuk Sungmin. Genitalnya juga sudah ingin mengeluarkan benih sekarang.

"Aaahhh~~ Kyu! Min!" desah keduanya bersamaan menyambut puncak kenikmatan

Sungmin menghela nafas lelah. Nafasnya tesenggal, sesak. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah menindih Sungmin dan mencium ceruk leher sang kekasih yang berpeluh. Dia membiarkan genitalnya di dalam hole Sungmin, masih belum ingin melepaskan kedutan nikmat dari hole itu. sungmin tersenyum dan mengelus rambut namja itu dengan sayang.

"Jangan cemburu lagi ne? Percaya padaku," kata Sungmin.

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi tidak pada gadis itu," kata Kyuhyun . Dia menyanggah badannnya dengan lengannya agar bisa menatap foxy eyes indah milik Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengelus pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ng, aku mendengar ada yang mendesahkan kata 'Cho Sungmin' tadi. Hey, sejak kapan namaku bergati? Saat marah-marah tadi dengan lantang kau menyebutku Lee Sungmin," kata Sungmin sambil mengerling pada Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku akan segera mengganti namamu menjadi Cho Sungmin agar nanti tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengganggumu," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Dan aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai Cho Sungmin pada klien maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Tunggulah, Min. Saat semuanya sudah siap, aku akan benar-benar membuat semua orang mengenalmu dengan nama Cho Sungmin," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. "Ne, arraseo, Cho Kyuhyun," katanya,

Sungmin menatap kesekeliling ruangan, apa tidak ada orang yang mendengar desahan mereka tadi? Ini kesekian kalinya dia dan Kyuhyun bercinta di ruang kerja, pada saat jam kerja pula. Ruangan ini memang kedap suara, tapi tetap saja Sungmin cemas jika nanti ada yang mendengar. Mau di letak dimana muka manisnya jika seluruh karyawan tahu sekretaris pribadi Kyuhyun selalu bercinta, di saat jam kerja, dengan bosnya sendiri? Memang, semua karyawan tahu dia dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi bercinta di ruang kerja? Tapi sepertinya mereka aman lagi. kantor juga sudah mulai sepi. Ini sudah jam pulang.

"Kajja, kita pulang dan makan malam dulu," ajak Kyuhyun. Berdiri sambil mengeluarkan pelan-pelan genitalnya dan membuat Sungmin sedikit mendesah lagi. "Kau sungguh sensitif, Minnie," gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

"Ah sudahlah, Kyu. Aku lapar," kata Sungmin agak takut melihat seringaian mesum Kyuhyun. dia tidak ingin di serang lagi.

"Ne ne~" kata Kyuhyun dan membantu Sungmin berdiri. Dia memang harus bertanggung jawab menuntun Sungmin berjalan, bahkan menggendongnya, jika mereka selesai bercinta. Yah, kita tahu evil pervert ini memang selalu tak tanggung-tanggung saat bercinta.

"Minnie," panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hm?" tanya Sungmin yang sedang berusaha meraih celananya.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae," jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk namja yang lebih pendeka darinya itu.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Nado, Kyunnie. Nado jeongmal saranghae," sahutnya.

"Dan, aku harus pulang pakai apa? Kau merusak kancing bajuku. Hanya tersisa dua kancing di baju itu," katanya polos.

Sungmin tertawa. "Ah, mianhae. Kau harus pulang dengan baju kaos seperti biasa, Kyu," katanya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pasrah dan mengambil baju kaos cadangan yang tersedia di laci mejanya.

Demi apa pun di dunia ini. Dia benar-benar mencintai namja manis dihadapannya ini.

**Xx END xX**


End file.
